


Seeing Red

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Jealous!Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Undercover, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reels back his blood lust, dampening it over with thoughts of skewering the hand sneaking up Eggsy’s thigh with the fork in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/112313952507/ok-but-consider-this-jealous-harry) on my blog

Harry reels back his blood lust, dampening it over with thoughts of skewering the hand sneaking up Eggsy’s thigh with the fork in his hand.

Merlin notices his death grip, gently covering his hand with his own.

"Let’s try not to stain the linen, shall we?"

Harry tilts his head, blinking rapidly. Setting it down back amongst its’ kin, he looks back at their new Galahad and his mark. The man is the VC of a conglomerate, rolling in old money and dripping with hubris.

Eggsy, for his part, smiles at him easily, playing up his cover of an escort for the night. Lancelot was off to the jungles of Southeast Asia, leaving them (Merlin and Arthur) to cover the kid.

"I still fail to see why you need to be in the field." Harry says, taking a sip of his wine.

Merlin slices his knife through his fish. “Someone’s got to be here to make sure you don’t blow our boy’s cover.”

"Oh, so he’s <i>our</i> boy now?"

"Don’t bite my head off. You know what I mean." Merlin grouses, rolling his eyes. "Besides, Galahad is carrying some new equipment I developed with the Berlin office. I’d like to see how it performs on the field."

Harry turns his head, not answering. He watches hawkishly as Eggsy angles his body into the mark’s, feeling himself bristle with an electric fire that burns through his veins.

The thought of skinning the mark comes to mind. Slowly. Starting from his toes.

"I can see your murderous thoughts from here." 

"Shut up." Harry mutters darkly.

Merlin looks up at Eggsy. “Don’t worry about him, Arthur. He can take care of himself against anyone who tries anything funny with him. We taught him well.”

Harry smirks at that, leaning back into the chair. Briefly, he entertains the thought of thoroughly ruining the mark’s life after this mission is done.

  



End file.
